The Unconventional Kind
by LuvTivaXox
Summary: When each of their families were in disarray; when they felt like they had no one in their lives, they found solace and meaning in their unconventional family...


**Hey all!  
>Okay, believe it or not, I actually had to write this for English. Yes, it was my homework. I had to write a scene or dialogue about Family using characters from a TV show, and naturally, I chose NCIS xD<br>Basically, this story was supposed to have lots of dialogue and tone. I really hope I incorporated that.  
>For this to make sense, you also need to forget that Anthony DiNozzo Senior ever made contact with his son. <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless =) **

* * *

><p>The faint yellow glow of a single desk lamp illuminated the Squadroom. Following the light, Tony DiNozzo found himself standing at the end of his partner's desk. The bullpen was empty, bar them, and silence filled the space. Ziva didn't acknowledge him. She sat, staring into space, lost in her own thoughts. Tony knew what she was thinking about. She had confided in him previously about her personal issues- her father being number one. After choosing NCIS over Mossad, she had been feeling withdrawn and reclusive, slightly guilty from disowning her original family for a life free of assassinations and covert operations. Pulling up a chair from his own desk, he sat opposite her. The dim glow from the lamp shone on his friend's face and Tony could see slight tear-tracks marked on her cheeks.<p>

"You know, when my Mum died, I was so mad at the world. I was eight. I cried for days after her funeral. Turns out my father frowned on that sort of behaviour. He chose to get drunk instead. He would come home at three in the morning, wake me up with his drunken rants, storm into my room and then yell at me for being awake."

Ziva turned slowly to face Tony. The light cast a shadow over his face and concealed his emotions. She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I would start crying again. He'd hit me and call me weak. 'You're a DiNozzo', he would say, 'Grow up'. I quickly learnt to pretend like I was asleep when he was in those moods. I became really good at crying silently…"

"Tony…" Her words were below a whisper.

Tony looked at Ziva for the first time. There were no traces of a smile on his face, and his usually joking demeanour was non-existent.

"He gave me up a few months after. I spent my childhood moving from one boarding school to another. I caused trouble at every one- I spoke back to the teachers, snuck out after lights out; you know, the usual. I became known as 'Delinquent DiNozzo'. I swear the principals must have all had my father's number on speed dial."

"Were you a bully?" Ziva asked cautiously, intrigued with her friend's unexpected narrative.

Tony glanced at her for a moment before finding something to stare at on the wall behind her.

"No, I never touched another student. They didn't deserve to be a victim of my actions…They didn't do anything wrong."

"I would imagine that a lot of them would have had a similar back story to you."

"They had it worse. A lot of them were orphans who were adopted and then put into boarding school. Some of them were children of gay parents who were too ashamed to be seen with their kids in public. Majority of them were witnesses to domestic violence between both their parents. They were shipped out so they didn't have to deal with their home life…"

"I was eventually kicked out of every single one of those schools. My father took me back though. We hardly ever spoke. He was always absorbed in his work. When I was twelve, he left me in a hotel room for three days while he closed a business deal with a couple of very attractive women in Los Angeles."

Tony took a breath and then continued.

"Throughout my life, I have never felt like I actually had a family. You know, people I could turn to; people who cared about me; people who didn't abuse me for crying at the age of eight..."

He looked at his partner. The light radiated off her face, making the tears that were swimming in her eyes sparkle. Tony reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand, holding it lightly across the desk.

"I know what it's like to have a rough childhood, Ziva. I know what it's like to feel like you don't have a family, or that your family doesn't care for you. I've been through it too. But being here at NCIS has made me realise something."

"What?" Ziva whispered under her breath, too afraid to speak any louder. The two friends' eyes were locked, both trying to read the other.

"There's more than just one kind of family." Tony gave her a half smile.

"Us…This team…Gibbs' team is like a family in itself. Gibbs is like the father; strict but kind. Then you have Abby who is like the bouncy younger sister every brother dreams of having, and Ducky, the wise grandfather you can always confide in-"

"And then there is McGee, you and me." Ziva finished. Tony smiled at her.

"Exactly. We're like the siblings. We fight like hell, but in the end, we all have each other's backs and love each other more than anything else in the world."

Ziva smiled at Tony's analogy. She gently let go of his hand to wipe the single tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I understand now, Tony." She said, "I do not need my father to be a part of a family. I do not need Mossad to feel wanted. All I need is this team and my family is complete."

Tony smiled at Ziva, giving her the indication that she was right. He checked the clock, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Whoa! 2am already!" He exclaimed.

As if reading his mind, Ziva stood up and grabbed her backpack from under her desk.

"I should go." She stated. Walking to Tony, she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you, Tony. I am very lucky to be a part of a family which has you as a member." She said softly into his ear. Kissing him gently on the cheek, she smiled at him and departed the Squadroom.

Tony sat for a bit longer, reflecting on their conversation. Finally, he stood up, and, switching the lamp off, he walked to the elevator in complete silence and darkness, leaving the place he calls _home_ for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<br>Please review and tell me if it had tone! It would mean the world! :) **


End file.
